


Underwear

by oopsdaskinky (sevenstevearmy)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Clothing Kink, Crossdressing, M/M, Teasing, aka logan in a skirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24414790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenstevearmy/pseuds/oopsdaskinky
Summary: Logan is a tease and Roman will fuck to that (but not actually here. that part is up to your imagination)
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Kudos: 42





	Underwear

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if i need to add any tags

Logan was wearing his favorite skirt, the one Roman had gotten him when he had first shown interest in changing his look. The only problem was it was just short enough for Roman to tell that Logan was wearing _his_ underwear. They were meeting as a group at the moment and he couldn't let the others see how hot and bothered he was getting with every swish of that skirt.   
At one point Roman was able to whisper, “I bet you think you're so clever teasing me like that. Once we're done here, I'm taking what's mine.”  
Logan smirked, knowing full well that his plan had worked and he was going to have a good night. 

“So what's this? You're a little slut now?”  
“Only for you.”  
“Being all cute isn't going to save you from the fucking you're about to get.”  
“I'd hope not,” Logan replied as he was pushed down onto Roman's bed. Roman tore his own underwear off of Logan. There was already a rather large spot of precum on them. 

“Oh my horny little slut, is this what you wanted?”

Logan grinned in response, knowing exactly what that would do. Roman removed his own clothing and went to take off Logan's but stopped. 

“You know what? I'm gonna fuck you right like this in your skirt,” Roman said. “And look at that! You've already got yourself nice and ready for me. You really did know exactly what you were doing.”


End file.
